


Four Months and then some

by dod123



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dod123/pseuds/dod123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember the timeline Davesprite was from?<br/>I still remember somethings.<br/>There wasn't very much to do.<br/>But there was a house full of liquor.</p>
<p>Four months and then some is a long time to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Months and then some

**Author's Note:**

> Best to read this panel again for this to make the most sense:  
> http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003543

It's been a week, Rose thinks, since Dave left. It's hard to tell. The sun never goes down in LOLAR, blurring day into night into day. Rose sleeps and drinks, watches the rain clouds, waiting, waiting for a sign, somehow, that Dave succeeded.

*

When she dreams, she is on a purple planet. Her room is bare except for her bed, the streets are empty.

*

LOLAR is empty, too. The consorts have all left, there are no more monsters to fight, the denizen is gone. Rose idly wonders where they've gone, between and during bouts of drunken reverie.

*

Her laptop stays in its cozy. The only person there used to be to message is Dave, he's gone now, far away, beyond any means of getting to. There are no more trolls. They had left you long before Dave, months. The trolls had stopped pestering you abruptly, all at once. You're not sure you'd want to talk to them anyways, but misery loves company, even if just to bicker.

*

Rose hopes Dave is okay, but more importantly that he saves John, and by saving him, saves Jade, too. 

Rose does not know who gallowsCalibrator is, or was, but if the troll dared step onto LOLAR she would kill them, ram her needles through their eyes and into their brain and let their poor forgotten body sink to the bottom of the pastel sea.

More and more often Rose has these delusions of violence. They scare her. Sometimes alcohol helps her forget. Sometimes they make the visions more powerful. It's worth it to forget, just for a day even, an hour, a minute.

*

Before the game, before she died, Jade used to urge Rose to keep a dream diary.

Rose keeps one now, but every entry is the same.

*

Empty purple streets. Deserted buildings. No sign of life.

Empty purple streets. Deserted buildings. No sign of life.

Empty purple streets. Deserted buildings. No sign of life.

*

Rose is scared. Her friends are gone, she is all alone. Not even monsters to bide her time with. She tried to hide her fear with knowledge, tried reading to give her strength. Drinking the terror into submission is a better solution.

*

Anger flares behind her eyes. Her temper easily rises. How dare that cold-hearted turquoise horror try to kill her friend? How dare it get away with it? How dare Dave leave her all alone on this terrible island, in this dreadful house?

_It was the only way._

How dare the universe deal her this rotten hand and still expect her to win?

Rose sits on the side of her roof, feet dangling off, screaming obscenities to the world. Only the soft sound of waves hitting the shore returns.

Rose's lexicon is decomposing into a hoarse half imagined language, that only the crests of the waves truly speak, but only she knows the true meaning of.

*

If life is a card game, Rose has a terrible hand, but she will win eventually, if only by her refusal to give up, her stubborn resolve to remain through the end, past the point of no return, of losing all hope.

Dave has a true poker face. Hers is cracked and held together by glue and tape and gin. Rose hadn't had time to learn from the master, but she will not let this world have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

*

Sometimes, in the sea of alcohol she drowns each day, Rose feels happy.

The only way to celebrate is a bottle of champagne.

*

Rose wakes up and there is no more alcohol. She looks everywhere, but she has succeeded where her mother failed- in exhausting the never ending supply of liquor.

After a hangover that feels like it lasts an eternity, Rose realizes how dismal things really are. Her mask, held together almost solely on her state of insobriety, shatters completely, falling to dust around her and leaving Rose exposed, nowhere to run from the emotions that plague her.

Rose, for the first time in a long time, cries.

*

There is nobody. Every street is barren, every house, every room empty. I am the only one left on this desolate purple nightmare. I cannot dream like this any longer.

I am ending this tonight.

There are no more dreams, only blackness.

*

Rose fetches the rope from the basement. It feels how she imagines a snake would.

The noose is the most beautiful sight she's seen since the game began and, for the first time in her life as Seer, she uses her power to see what truly is the light at the end of a long, dark tunnel.

Her toes hang inches of the ground.

*

i asked if you were alright  
you look kind of pale  
and sickly as fuck  
Oh. I'm fine. I've just been... thinking.  
have you been drinking again?  
In a way, I suppose so.  
i know i normally dont tell you what to do and all  
but id seriously lay off that shit  
it messes you way up rose  
Don't worry, Dave.  
I believe that this is the end of my drinking days,  
.  
.  
.  
Dave?  
yeah what is it  
This is going to sound strange,  
But,  
I really missed you.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, despite it being slightly short overall. Please leave a comment or message me if you see an grammatical error.


End file.
